


Baking

by RaccoonBlues



Series: Sunshine [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Illya takes a swing at melodrama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBlues/pseuds/RaccoonBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya was sure he was not long for this world.  The air was stifling and the heat unforgiving.  If only Napoleon were here to make his last few moments tolerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll and I don't know how long it will last, so let's enjoy it while we can.

Illya was questioning his decision to stay in America.  It was a sweltering day and he felt like he was melting.  It got hot in Russia, but Illya had never felt heat like this in Moscow.  He felt a certain kinship with ice cubes now.  It was the height of the American summer and Illya was soon to be little more than a puddle on the floor.  At least he had been thoughtful enough to lay down on the kitchen floor.  He had hoped laying on the cool tiles would alleviate his suffering, but it wasn’t helping.  No matter what he did it felt like he was laying in the oven instead of under the open kitchen window.  At least Napoleon would have an easy time mopping up what was left of him when he got home from work.

Napoleon was lucky, the air conditioner at the café where he worked functioned perfectly, unlike the unit in their apartment.  Their air conditioner had broken down a week ago and the buildings maintenance man was taking his sweet time fixing it.  Illya had gotten so desperate for relief that he’d tried to fix it himself.  The effort had gotten him a trip to the emergency room, three stitches on the back of his hand, and a not so happy boyfriend.  Napoleon was sure to be even more upset with Illya when he came home to find nothing left of him but his clothes and a puddle of sweat.  Why must the fates be so cruel?

“Why are you on the floor?” Napoleon asked.  It was a miracle!  Illya was no longer doomed to spend his last few moments on Earth alone.  Perhaps he could convince Napoleon to give him one last kiss before his life was cruelly ended by the hateful American sunshine.

“It is too hot to live,” Illya answered.  He heard Napoleon chuckle and set something on the counter.

“There’s no need to be so dramatic,” Napoleon said sitting down on the floor beside Illya.  He took a sip out of a convenience store cup that he must have picked up on his way home.

“You would not understand,” Illya said.  “You have been in a nice cool building all day.”

Napoleon chuckled again and pressed the side of his cup to Illya’s face.  Illya almost pulled away in shock from the cold, but the relief he felt from it made him push as close to it as he possibly could.  As much as Illya complained he didn’t regret staying in America.  How could he when he had Napoleon?  Napoleon who had welcomed him into his life, his home, and his heart.  The man that Illya loved so much he moved permanently to a foreign country just to be with him.  Even though he may feel like he was melting, it didn’t matter as long as he had Napoleon with him.  He couldn’t be miserable as long as they were together, although it would be a shame if they both melted.  At least they would be puddles together.

“How long do American summers usually last?” Illya asked.

“Don’t worry,” Napoleon said leaning over to kiss Illya’s forehead.  “It’ll be over before you know it.”

 


End file.
